1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun visors and more particularly pertains to a new sun visor for wear on the head of a user to shade the face, the ears, and back of the neck of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sun visors is known in the prior art. More specifically, sun visors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,395; U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,491; U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,744; U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,882; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,053.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sun visor. The inventive device includes a panel with a fold dividing the panel into front and back portions. The panel has a head hole therethrough.
In these respects, the sun visor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wear on the head of a user to shade the face, the ears, and back of the neck of the user.